A Naked Surprise
by allisonlang
Summary: Danny decides to throw a party for him,Sam, and Tucker. As Sam and Tucker watches a movie Danny has to go take a shower when they get a big surprise. Rated for nudity


A Naked Surprise

Hello everyone and thank you for reading this story. I hope you all will like this one shot that I thought of. Enjoy.

Danny's POV:

I walk into my room to make sure that everything is set up exactly the way i want it. I smile as i look around the room at the bowls full of junk food, sodas laid everywhere, and horror movies stacked high, all on one table. Tonight is a little party that i wanted to throw for my two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. We are all 14 years old right now but i will be turning 15 next month, i'm the oldest one of our group which i am proud of.

My sister Jazz left about an hour ago with her new boyfriend Bryan for their date, and my parents are out for some ghost convention. I decided to throw them a party for all that they have done for me with ghosts and all, so i thought that they deserved a mind starts to drift towards Sam, my life long crush. How her beautiful amethyst eyes sparkle, her shoulder length straight black hair, and how different she is from everyone else.

i shake out of my thoughts before i start to show something really embarrassing that is hiding pants. I take a shower before they get here but then hears the doorbell ring. I smile and runs down the stairs towards the door and opens it to see my two best friends standing in the doorway. They smile as Tucker walks in and pats me on the back and says "hey what's up man?" I start to talk to him for a bit as Sam walks in and takes her coat off and hangs it up.

She walks over beside me and waits as Tucker and I talk among ourselves. She rolls her eyes and walks upstairs to my room. I tell Tucker that we should go upstairs and start the movies soon before it's too late. So we walk up to my room and sees Sam eying all of the junk food and other crap that i set on the table.

She then looks at me sternly and says "if I get fat from eating all of this then you will so pay Daniel Fenton!" I chuckle and says "don't worry Sammy you won't get fat." She glares even more as she hears me say her nickname that she has always hated from the first day she was born. Then she says "did you want to try that again? Because if you did then i will shove my combat boot so far up your ass that you will never be able to walk again."  
She smiles sweetly before sitting down in a beanbag chair in front of the tv.

I gulp and smiles, then Tucker sits on the left beanbag as Sam sits on the right, leaving the middle one for me. I walk over to them and says "sorry to put you guys on hold but i still have to go take a shower but you guys can go ahead and start the movie without me." They shrug and puts in a horror movie that i have yet to see and grabs some popcorn and candy to eat as the previews start.

My bathroom door which leads into my bathroom is located in my room so i didn't have to walk very far after going around the room, picking out some pajamas then walks into my bathroom as i get ready for my shower. I strip down out of my clothes and turns on the water to warm then hops in as i start to wash my hair.

Sam's POV:

I watch the previews as I hear Danny walk around the room, going through his drawers to get his pajamas before he strips down and heads into the shower.  
I sigh happily as I think of his beautiful frame naked and wet at the same time. Tucker looks over at me strangely after Danny turns on the water then asks "are you going to tell him tonight?" I look over at him and shakes my head "nope not tonight, but i will soon i promise." He shakes his head and pretty much inhales his popcorn and other sugary crap.

We start to watch the movie as it begins to play, Tucker gasps as he sees the monster Neila out in search of his next victim. I roll my eyes at him, then he yells out loudly "OH MY GOSH NEILA JUST ATE BOBBY, THE MAIN CHARACTER!" I cover my ears as he yells, then i hear the bathroom door open and a very excited but wet and naked Danny rush out of the bathroom and in front of the TV. I cover my mouth and Tucker just gazes into space with his mouth open as he stares at nothing at all.

Danny's POV:

After hearing Tucker's outburst i got so excited i had to run out of the bathroom to see for myself, completely forgetting that i was butt naked and wet.  
I rush out and stands in front of the tv as water drips from my body. Sam gasps and i hear a gagging sound from Tucker. I turn around and looks at them with a confused expression on my face. I see Sam covering her mouth with one hand while her eyes drift over my body, she was also blushing madly. Then i look at Tucker to see him looking anywhere but at me.

I look down at myself to see i am completely naked! I try to cover myself as best as i can but is frozen to the spot as i stare at Sam with wide eyes. I blush so much that i am sure my face is as red as a tomato by now. Sam looks up at me with wide eyes and a red face then covers her eyes and yells "GO BACK TO THE BATHROOM!"  
I nod my head and runs to the bathroom as fast as i can.

Once i get there i shut the door and locks it as i slump down the wall in the bathroom and covers my still red face in my arms. After a few minutes i decide to get up and turn off the water in the shower then get dressed. After getting dressed i think over what just happened and decides not to face Sam and Tucker again so i just sat down on the tiled floor and tried to hold back my embarrassment from showing on my face again even though i was alone in the bathroom.

A few hours went by, i heard Tucker and Sam shuffle around in my room a few times but no on said anything until Tucker finally came up to the bathroom door and knocked then asked "is everything okay in there dude?" I bang my head back on the door and says "yeah everything's fine Tuck." Then he says "okay well i am going home, I'll see you later." I sigh and smiles as i realize i can finally get out of the bathroom.

Thinking Sam left with Tucker I open the bathroom door slowly and steps out to see Sam standing in front of my bed with her arms crossed. I scratch the back of my neck with my hand like i do every time I get nervous as i say "I thought you went home like Tucker." She raises an eyebrow at me and sighs then says "no i decided to stay and talk to you for a little bit if you don't mind." I shake my head and says "umm...no it's not a problem, i have no where else to be." I laugh nervously.

She rolls her eyes and says "come on Danny, don't be embarrassed. So i saw you naked, big deal. I've seen you naked before at school and you got over that easily." I look at her and nods my head "i know Sam but your my best friend and knowing that my best friend saw me butt naked and wet just made me really embarrassed." I blush again and looks away.

I hear Sam sigh and walks in front of me slowly and says "Danny i have to tell you something. I know this might not be the best time but i need to tell you some time."  
I nod my head and runs through the reasons of what she needs to tell me. She looks up at me and says "Danny i..umm...like you." I smile and thinks that she means like a best friend so i say "thanks, i like you too Sam." She shakes her head and says "no i mean i like you as in more than a friend." My mind stops suddenly and my heart races as i replay what she just said over and over again in my mind.

Sam's POV:

After getting that off of my chest I look up at Danny again and sees him frozen in place. I start to get worried as i blush and starts to feel unshed tears well up in my eyes slowly. Apparently as soon as he saw the unshed tears he snapped out of it and smiled at me then placed his hand on my cheek gently rubbing it as he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

I smile and kisses him back passionately as my arms wrap around his neck and i feel his arms on my waist. We pull away for air as we rest our foreheads against each other and breaths the air of each other as we stare into each others eyes. He chuckles and says "i love you Sammy, iv'e loved you for a long time now." I smile, i usually would punch him in the gut for calling me Sammy but decided this is neither the time or place to do that. "i love you too Danny, i always have." We smile at each other again and kisses again

Tucker's POV:

I laugh evilly as I video tape everything that is happening in Danny's room. 'i am going to be so rich!' I think as i watch through the camera at the couple who is still making out lovingly. 'I just have to make sure they don't find out or else i'll be so screwed.' Just then i see Sam pull away from their kissing and smiles at him lovingly then walks over to the closet where i hid while Sam wasn't looking.

I see her open the closet door and stares angrily at me. The only thing left i could think of was 'OH SHIT!'

And that's the end, i thought of this one shot last night and i had to write it. I hope you guys liked it.  
I would be very greatful if you all reviewed just to tell me if you liked my one shot or not. If you all want a sequel to this one shot then i will be happy to but you all have to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


End file.
